musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pedro Favini
Pedro Alberto Favini es un compositor578 en Sadaic de Argentina. Trabajos ;Composiciones *1970: El mimoso mochilero, Dulce cholita, Tirame un coqueto besito, Romance para la pochita, Pedro cochero, Papa querido viejo *1971: Brilla el sol, Al encuentro de mis cosas, Muchacha de primavera, Hoy eres el amor, Sueño del niño tren, Chiquilina de rayon *1972: Los pajaros del mundo, No me compares, Los de poncho colorado, Tu piel de mariposa, La cancion de los chinitos, Viviendo otra niñez *1973: Porque me dejas porque te alejas, -porque te alejas favini, Requiem para fantasmas de azucar, Romance en zafra para el viejo rea, Eres novia del cantor, Muchacha de lluvia, Quien no conozca mi tierra, Noche de sueños y ausencia, Mi provinciana norteña, Con tu carita de rosa, La moza del litoral, Picaflor mañanero, Mirame mirona, Por tu pena compañera, Bailan las comparsas corre *1974: Te pido que me diga, Cancion para tu vuelta, La muerte macabra, La juana pueblo, Y volvera aquel ayer, Amor mio entregate, Mañana pediras, Corazon de limon, Cada vez que te tengo, Yo tengo un gancho *1975: A Monteros, Te vengo a preguntar, Setecientos setenta y siete dias, Regreso por amor pequeña, Adivinador donde esta mi, Sin ti no valgo nada, Adentro tuyo, Zambita para dean funes, Nuestro amor compartido, La culpa es de mi loco corazon, Que me maten si la vuelvo a hablar, No llores mi loco corazon, La cara con cara, Okey chiquita mia, Aprendere a llorar 30/03/1976: Para volver a ranchillos 06/08/1976: El rio me llama 30/12/1976: Permiso pequeña 28/05/1976: La muela maldita 30/03/1976: Mis buenos recuerdos 27/07/1976: Llegaron los camba pororo 27/07/1976: Mi ultimo disfraz 29/11/1976: Mi corazon tiene una pena 13/09/1976: No llores que siempre fui tuyo 03/05/1976: Noviecita de taragui 16/02/1976: Juana rosa la negra 31/05/1976: Fiel a mi pago 23/02/1976: Tu eres amargada 16/03/1976: Diablero del norte 16/02/1976: De mañana me siento tris 27/07/1976: Dale que dale a la primavera 18/05/1976: Cuando digas amor 16/02/1976: Analia tu eres mia 31/03/1976: Alma de gorrion 16/02/1976: Yo soy tu eterna enamorada 03/12/1976: Como son las cosas-como son las cosas e menduiña fav 27/07/1976: Cancion del chungui chungui 27/08/1976: Buscate la pareja 27/07/1976: La orquesta de chuchariello 15/06/1976: Donde esta ese cantor 17/09/1976: Que linda que estas mama 19/05/1976: Que me dichirichi manuel 27/08/1976: Que me importa perder 13/09/1976: Porque ninguno se ha fijado en mi 08/06/1976: Que puedo decirte corazon 16/02/1976: Que tendra mama 16/02/1976: Quiero empezar el olvido,-i have to forget you 27/07/1976: Quiero sacarme la loteria 04/10/1976: Sabor a miel de caña 16/02/1976: Saldre a buscar al amor 11/06/1976: Se llama franco mi niño 31/05/1976: Si no hubieras sido tu 30/12/1976: Si yo te amaba como a nadie 15/03/1976: Te amo solo a vos 25/11/1976: Tito no me dejes 06/10/1977: Pena de king kong 01/04/1977: Para mi escuelita 11/03/1977: Negrita mazamorrera 05/12/1977: Pecos le decian 06/10/1977: Pero no me animo 30/11/1977: Que venga el ano nuevo 05/12/1977: Que debil que fui 30/11/1977: Quiero tu amor susana 05/12/1977: Sera varon sera mujer 05/12/1977: Somos de la misma edad 06/12/1977: Tengo roto el corazon 05/12/1977: Tobe o no tobe 15/06/1977: Vamos a conocer el pais 15/06/1977: Vamos a imaginar 15/06/1977: Vamos a pintar 05/12/1977: Y no sale a bailar 05/12/1977: Corazon inocente 01/04/1977: Cumpleaños de la maestra 11/03/1977: Amame como la ultima vez,-porque sera, 05/12/1977: Ya no vuelvo contigo 14/06/1977: Como no creer en dios 06/12/1977: Como dos niños 11/03/1977: Chayita de mis pagos *1978: Sera varon, sera mujer, Soledad la de mi calle, Tienes que vivir la vida, el cu cu de la rana, -el cucu de la rana; Yo soy esa mujer, Ojos de gringo corazon cri, Mi amiga teresa *1979: Eso que llaman ternura, Justo un sabado, Me gusta encontrarte en pr, Entiendeme mi vida, En que quedamos, Soy como me ves, Tristeza es lo que vas a s, Sera tan solo esta noche, Yo que te conozco poco, Mi mamita es mia, Con mi guitarra soy feliz, Hay miradas que, Adios viejo diciembre, La maquinita de sonar 09/06/1980: Yo soy juventud 06/08/1980: Voy a esperarte esta noche 14/11/1980: Yo la quiero a mi mama 26/11/1980: Yo soy bohemio, -bohemios 15/12/1980: Agustin el de las rosas 02/10/1980: Tu de blanco yo de negro 15/12/1980: Cuando me llaman papa 15/12/1980: Corre y ven conmigo 13/06/1980: Es hijo de ella 22/05/1980: Era mi maria 26/11/1980: El principio eres tu 11/12/1980: El a b c escolar 20/11/1980: Dudo lo que pasa, -que es lo que tienes -que es lo que tiene el 15/12/1980: Cancion adolescente 15/12/1980: Cancion para el umbral 15/12/1980: Candombe para soledad 11/12/1980: Cuidemos los pajaritos 24/11/1980: Hace lo mismo que yo 15/12/1980: Es mi abuelito 13/02/1980: Soy puro corazon 20/11/1980: Son mellizos 15/12/1980: Tu eres madre amor 04/12/1980: Quince primaveras tienes que cumpl 15/12/1980: Ponte tu vestido nuevo 15/12/1980: Mira si me parece mentira 26/11/1980: Matarum 15/05/1980: Llorando entre los dos 17/10/1980: Serenata a cordoba 26/11/1980: Recuerdos de la vieja casa 15/12/1980: Tucuman eterna primavera 04/07/1980: Una mujer verdadera 12/11/1981: Yo soy la oracion 24/04/1981: Asi es mi tierra norteña 15/05/1981: Ahora me doy cuenta 05/06/1981: Señor amor 05/06/1981: Juan levanta su casa 24/04/1981: La Oma 12/11/1981: La preposicion 05/06/1981: La tabla del cinco 05/06/1981: La tabla del diez 05/06/1981: La tabla del dos 05/06/1981: La tabla del nueve 05/06/1981: La tabla del seis 05/06/1981: La tabla del uno 14/12/1981: No le digas mas mentiras 02/09/1981: Me voy a dormir 15/12/1981: Mi fiel cobardia 05/06/1981: Multiplicando por cuatro 05/06/1981: Multiplicando por tres 05/06/1981: Multiplico por ocho 05/06/1981: Multiplico por siete 05/06/1981: Lo que veo en mi espejo 10/09/1981: Marchita de cantogo 13/11/1981:me duele enamorarme -porque sera -me duele el corazon -me enamore 15/06/1981: No me pises 05/06/1981: Por una manzana 05/06/1981: Que ha pasado con tu corazon 15/12/1981: Que tiene el 07/12/1981: Quisiera ser astronauta 24/04/1981: Tus padres 15/06/1981: Siga el baile sin parar 20/03/1981: Sigueme amor mio 26/10/1981: Cantando la composicion 15/06/1981: Animate arturo 15/12/1981: Te llevaste todo 15/06/1981: Un cafe no puedes negarte 14/12/1981: Volver a enamorarte 03/12/1981: Chaco for ever 14/12/1981: Aunque te duela el alma 15/05/1981: Despierta mama despierta 05/06/1981: Diploma de hombre 05/06/1981: Eres mi mañana 05/06/1981: Es una señorita 02/09/1981: esa es mi mama linda 15/06/1981: Hoy te lleve a la escuela 12/11/1981: El adverbio 12/11/1981: El articulo 26/10/1981: Contemos cantando 04/09/1981: Como el mar sin arena 24/04/1981: Esto se llama amor 15/05/1981: Hacia el punto de partida 14/12/1981: Duerme tranquilo mi amor 12/11/1981: El adjetivo 27/07/1981: El jaimito del colegio 04/11/1981: Cueca de la vecina 12/11/1981: El pronombre 12/11/1981: El sustantivo 13/11/1981: El tiempo pasa para los dos 12/11/1981: El verbo 14/12/1981: Ella no sera mejor que yo 15/06/1982: Alce mi copa por ti 29/09/1982: Señora traicion 09/12/1982: Se que ten 15/06/1982: El nino y el camalote 02/06/1982: Duende del bandoneon, -el duende del bandoneon 29/09/1982: Dividiendo las cosas 28/10/1982: Amor a todo amor 02/11/1982: Te vas a casar de blanco 13/10/1982: Tan solo quiero una mujer 29/09/1982: Tantos dias tristes, -amarte como te amo 09/12/1982: Si lo ves a paco 29/09/1982: Porque dios es mi amigo 29/09/1982: Para que puedas volar 15/06/1982: La jota de santa maria 15/12/1982: Mi perro clavel 15/12/1982: Miro mi vieja leyenda 02/06/1982: Que le pasa a mi perro 15/06/1982: El ciclon viene arrasando 28/10/1982: En este cuerpo y en ti 29/09/1982: Y por eso yo te pido 25/10/1982: Festejando un ano mas 15/12/1983: La chispa del amor 27/05/1983: Cuando muere un soldado -cuando muere un soldado o valles 15/12/1983: Ayer te vi reir 22/04/1983: Dicen que tiene dueño 15/06/1983: De tu encanto y tu voz 15/06/1983: Hagamos chin chin 15/06/1983: Es hora de vivir su amor 02/09/1983: Aleluya mi pais 09/06/1983: Zamba para tu nombre, -zamba para tu nombre o valles 02/12/1983: Zamba de aguilares, -zamba de aguilares oscar valles 15/06/1983: Vengo a ver a la virgen 15/06/1983: Tan chiquilina 15/12/1983: Quiero ganar tu corazon 15/06/1983: Que te pasa amigo mio 15/06/1983: Que te pasa flaco 15/06/1983: Por un amor perdido 15/06/1983: Por algo que no vale 27/09/1983: Para entender la importa 15/12/1983: No me des la espalda 07/07/1983: La misma mama 27/10/1983: Me faltas tu mi paloma 15/06/1983: Porque de ti me enamore 15/06/1983: Porque te sobra amor 15/06/1984: Trotamundo soy 09/11/1984: Soñar cantando 15/06/1984: Soy lo que tu necesitas 31/08/1984: Con el hocico mojado 14/12/1984: Y que te pasa corazon 18/09/1984: Algo nos va separando 14/12/1984: Tenerla cerca 15/06/1984: Te falta hombria 14/12/1984: Un poco amantes un poco nov 26/10/1984: Se le ve en los ojos, -adonde iras ahora-se le ven los ojos 26/10/1984: Segunda mano 07/09/1984: Justo a las nueve 15/06/1984: Late late corazon 15/06/1984: Llego el momento de amarte 07/09/1984: Mama es musica 19/09/1984: Me estan faltando ganas 14/12/1984: Mi niña donde estas 14/12/1984: Mis cachorros 14/12/1984: Mis tardes con el amor 14/12/1984: Muchacha adolescente 26/10/1984: No se si te dije 19/09/1984: Ni una lagrima por tu culpa 18/09/1984: No te confundas conmigo 14/12/1984: Nosotros los autores 18/09/1984: Pelear por la vida 15/06/1984: Pena por una pena 25/10/1984: Pero como te digo 15/06/1984: Caminando por la lluvia 26/10/1984: Candombe del pobre negro 14/12/1984: Cara de enamorado 31/08/1984: Ay si supieras mi amor 14/12/1984: Dos palabras de mi corazon 15/06/1984: Demuestra lo que vales 15/06/1984: El solo 26/10/1984: Ella que tiene gusto a muj, -ella tiene gusto a mujer 09/11/1984: En tu cuerpo y mi cuerpo 26/10/1984: Eres la zorra 03/12/1984: Hoy me olvide tu nombre 15/06/1984: Callejero sin amor 18/09/1984: Que pena que estes con el, -que tienes tu *1985: Que te pasa amigo mio 21/08/1985: Dime que pasa dime que qui 14/06/1985: Dame el pan argentina 14/06/1985: El no me puede fallar 11/11/1985: El romance nacional 14/06/1985: El violin de pajarito 21/08/1985 hasta mañana que descansen bien -besito de las buenas noches -el topo gigio del futbol -hasta manana que descansen -hasta manana que descansen bien -hasta mañana que descansen mazzullo giuseppe gallego carlos alberto perego maria 11/11/1985: Igual que perros y gatos 13/12/1985: La chachara 11/11/1985: La conoci en carlos paz 14/06/1985: Mujer de un hombre triste 11/11/1985: Le dieron la llave 14/05/1985: Me dicen el salvaje 16/08/1985: Papa domingo 14/06/1985: Para volver a vivir 14/06/1985: Somos valientes 11/11/1985: Sonriendo es mejor 14/06/1985: Volviste a mi 11/11/1985: Algo me pasa contigo 30/05/1985: Amor pecador 11/11/1985: Ana prestame el grabador 05/11/1986: A ti no te ha dicho 09/12/1986: Traer un hijo al mundo 15/12/1986: Tu amor en el aire 15/12/1986: Seguramente 25/11/1986: La amansadora 16/06/1986: Mira lo que tengo aqui 23/10/1986: No quiere que me toquen 15/12/1986: Noche a noche y cara a car 25/11/1986: Plaza de mayo 15/12/1986: Pobreza crea fantasias 13/05/1986: Por llegar a viejo 15/12/1986: Por un mundo mejor 29/07/1986: Que tenga libertad 13/05/1986: Si no estas convencida 16/06/1986: Tu me quieres nos queremos 25/11/1986: Cantando a mi gente 13/05/1986: Carteando a los reyes magos 16/06/1986: El cassette del amor 15/12/1986: Bailen todos hasta manana 27/04/1987: Animate negra 11/12/1987: Con la cabeza gacha 11/12/1987: Con un mismo destino -culpables o inocentes -culpable o inocente 15/06/1987: El mas popular 15/06/1987: Esa mama linda 15/06/1987: Ese hombre es mio 11/12/1987: Hay que ir a la fiesta 15/06/1987: el cumpleaños del topo 15/06/1987: Señor locutor 11/12/1987: Jesus maria cantara 11/12/1987: Lo habran ojeao 15/06/1987: Lo pasado pisado 11/12/1987: Miren miren como baila 15/06/1987: Para dormir 15/06/1987: Pequeño pirata 15/06/1987: Que linda esa mujer 11/12/1987: Que no se calle cosquin 30/06/1987: Queriendo estar y ver como 15/06/1987: Quien sera el afortunado 15/06/1987: Quien te lleno la cabeza 11/12/1987: Yo se que te sorprende 30/06/1987: Su doble 27/04/1987: Venga esa mano 11/12/1987: Y america sera 15/06/1987: Y tu me escondias 30/06/1987: Zamba de tafi del valle *1988: Ya no me correspondes, Que volveras si tienes sed, Se siente caliente, Querida mia; Por reconquista, -a reconquista; Quiero llenarte, Abrazados *1989: Se puede se puede, Mujer de todos amor de nad, Animate y abrazame, El potro (canción de Carlitos Mona Jiménez), Con solo tres palabras, Cuando una mujer se queda, No siempre es un sueño, Somos una familia, El que come y no convida, Cantando somos hermanos *1990: Una mujer importante, Yo una estrella mas, Si soporto las burlas, Si no estas convencida no, Para soñar despierto tu bo, No estamos demas, Si viajas recuerdame, -te estare esperando; Te voy a hacer el amor, Sueñitos, A monteros, -monteros, -zamba a monteros; Un carlos de todos, Te vengo a preguntar, -eu vim te preguntar; Quedate chiquilin 21/03/1991: A partir de hoy amantes 13/05/1991: Amo a ese hombre *1991: Por que sera (canción de Miguel Angel Robles), Se me hace agüita la boca 19/11/1991: Baboso 11/10/1991: Cada cosa en su lugar 17/05/1991: Cristina y sus amigos 19/11/1991: Clerico con cola 19/11/1991: Como me quema 13/05/1991: Un oscar para ti 17/05/1991: Una gata inteligente 11/10/1991: Sin ti, -me enamore 11/10/1991: Victima 19/11/1991: Vuelve 17/05/1991: Y que vivan los novios 11/10/1991: Mi zapato roto 11/10/1991: Lo trato de usted 21/03/1991: Se me hace aguita la boca 11/10/1991: Salsa picante 19/11/1991: El himno de mamaguey 19/11/1991: La pelusita 11/10/1991: La joaquina 19/11/1991: La boca del lobo 11/10/1991: Por que me llaman borracho 11/10/1991: Por que sera 11/10/1991: Eres una estrella *1992: La elegida eres tu, Villa maria te extraño, Tengo ganas de ti, Y felipe soño, Mi gato, Las cosas del amor, Enamorada del profesor, Setiembre veintidos, Toto, -el comico *1993: Cama nueva vida nueva, Corazon de piedra, Sabor a lima dulce, El diablo agazapado, No me llames mas, Dos veces no vive nadie, Santiago ariel, Que peligroso, Manchas sobre manchas, Lo mejor y lo peor, Te deje la puerta abierta, Un corazon sin destino, Que pensara mi madre, Cadenas, Como una lagrima, Preludio, La paquita, Che velez, Marcha de los tallarines, -la marcha de talleres; Clorinda canta, Quiereme *1994: Chamame, Que dios te bendiga; La zamba del amor, -zamba de amor; Tu seras mama, Para olvidarte, En el cielo las estrellas, Huerfanito, Rosita, Mi rioja caliente *1995: La preferida, De cara al sol, Descubri la vida, Atrevete, Corazon herido, Necesito tres, Contigo amaneciendo *1996: Ella quiere novio, Rosita la tumbadora, La mal amada, Yo el tango y tu, La computadora, La hora de dormir, El club de la alegria, Aguante charlie, Desayunese, Ella es mi rosita *1997: Almafuerte, Cordoba sin ti (canción de Carla Bazán), Salvese quien sepa, Aqui cosquin, Potro guarany, La banana del amor, El beso seco, El dedo mayor *1998: Almas gemelas, Corazon desobediente, Cuando yo te toque, Desesperacion, Romance de malvinas, Dale argentina, Pa la sara figueroa, Porque sera, Nueve lunas y un dia *1999: Flor de zamba, Justo ahora, Porque llorar amando, La espero y desespero, Cordoba sin ti *2000: Canta que canta jesus maria, Me vuelves loco, Me gusta el amor contigo, Cada vez que te beso, Amor prohibido, Este amor, Abrazando el amor, Algo me dice, Esa es mi mujer, Sangre nueva, Cortita pero jodida, Nuestros labios *2001: Las flores de mi pueblo, La media zamba, Mi piel contigo, Pude tener el cielo, Convencer al amor, Querido chueco fangio, Maldita ruta nueve, Vendedor ambulante *2002: Siento, Me acuesto muy temprano, Que bien mira esa mujer, Si supiera, Amiga mia, Algo nuevo, Alma caribe, Prisionero de tu amor, Por el amor de ella, Se me termina el mundo, Trabajo y mas trabajo, Es el amor *2003: Al este del paraiso *2004: Dos ojitos negros, -ojitos negros, Llorando tu ausencia, En alas de tu inocencia, Rocco, Nuestra vendimia, Donna *2005: Evita *2006: Justo ahora (canción de Los 4 de Córdoba), Por el mismo precio, Tonada de tunuyan, Zamba de la mil *2007: Yo renacere, -cervo e primavera *2008: El buen vino, Niña de sol *2009: La zamba del poncho, La esperanza, No sabe nadie, No aplaudan de pie, Septiembre y buenos aires *2010: Educame *2011: Herencia de sembrador, Arroyito capital de la dulzura *Amame como la ultima vez, Alla en el litoral, Aquel tiempo mio, Balada para una oveja, Chupar y cantar, El bulin del barrio viejo (inconnu compositeur auteur, Guitarrero de luna y rocio, Ves estamos solos, Yo se que esta demas, Esta es mi vida y la tuya, Nuestro campanario, Otra vez ayer-otra vez ayer-yesterday once more, Quetupi pequeño, Se se, Sin ti no habra verano, Si te quedas aqui, Trigo manso Referencias Categoría:Cantantes de Argentina Categoría:Compositores de Argentina Categoría:Fallecidos en 2012